vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Faelyix
Who is Faelyix? Faelyix is a dragon who is the Guardian of the Inbetween. She was introduced as a fan of Chipz who was discovered while world hopping. Star Dragons Faelyix's kind come from a place called the "Inbetween" - the area between worlds, where all others connect. Star dragons (Novae vagor) are born from the energies of dying worlds, and live long lives with an eternal feeling of wanderlust, that encourages them to use their blessed portal creating powers to explore random worlds and learn all they can from them. Star dragons are lead by the 'Guardian of Portals' (Novae caelus) - a vagor who is considered the wisest of them and most efficient with portal usage. In the event that a previous Guardian permanently perishes (which happens less and less as time and past experience grant new Guardians marginally longer lives than previous ones) a council is formed to pick from the most gifted dragons to gain the power of a Guardian. Once a Guardian is chosen, they undergo a ritual and are put into deep meditative sleep for several millennia while their body and mind melds with the souls of their predecessors. The Guardian Faelyix is a 'new' Guardian, as far as her kind is concerned (only being awakened from her ascension for a few thousand years) and although she is still unsure of the decision made for her to be the Guardian she has a deep need to help others and takes the responsibility as best she can. History Introduction While Chipz and SciFri were exploring through VRChat on around May 14th, 2018, they encountered Faelyix in a public world while she was in a Mega Lucario Pokemon avatar. She was immediately invited to look for a new avatar and joined the pair on a double date Fae with SciFri and Chipz with Lanfear. Club Rogue She spent a lot of time at Club Rogue being SciFri's girlfriend at the time spending time getting to know the other patrons. She was heavily involved with SciFri's story arc eventually breaking up with the holy knight after having a rocky relationship and leaving him for Azreal. This relationship did not last however she still maintained her friendship with both brothers and assisted with The Renegades. Guardian Evacuation During a fight between SciFri and The Don, Arcadum's chains are removed. With this removal everyone within the Safe Haven was in danger. The Guardians were forced to step in Miss Universe and Azreal distracting the demon while Fae evacuated everyone to the Strangers Cathedral. With Arcadum's submission the three guardians head to The Singularity to revive SciFri who had died during the conflict. With his revival Fae gives her friend a heart warming hug of relief at his return. The Guardians then turn to Arcadum and decide to escalate him to Guardian of Forbidden Magics. Time Away In late August Fae and the other Guardians discover that KimplE’s Father is slowly dying. With his death it’s likely that the Cycles and everything connected to them could potentially perish. In order to prevent the destruction of the Universe and Void should the Singularity die the guardians leave to find a way to ensure that life can continue on. However the fates of the Guardians who embody the Universe and Void are likely endanger as their existence is a result of their Guardian status. Fae and the Guardians return on October 18th first appearing in the Stranger’s Cathedral to greet Oblivious and Bream. However they state that they are no longer Guardians and no longer exist outside of the Cycles. Without this guardianship they also can no longer take off or put on Arcadum’s chains. Fae and the other Guardians are currently being cautious as they are unaware of other side effects that this may have caused them or the world they live in. A Young Star Dragon On January 12th 2019 during a visit to Aegis HQ in the Strangers Cathedral Fae feels a disturbance from the inbetween. The young dragon travels to find an ice world attacked by void corruption. At the spot of this corruption Fae finds a young star dragon alone and covered in void corruption, from the surrounding area Fae can tell the younglings parents were destroyed. Fae breathes astral fire at the void corruption repairing the tear and sealing off the void. She then seeks out Azreal who is at Cell's space station bringing the young dragon with her. On her arrival she asks Azreal to remove the void corruption from the young dragon which he completes easily. The two guardians ask for her name which she responds Danica. As a follow up question Azreal asks Fae why this has happened to which Fae starts to tell the tale of her predecessor a keeper of the inbetween who became corrupted and gained a following of fanatics who worshiped the old keeper. In her ascension to be the new keeper the fanatics would stage attacks to defy her reign and this attack was of a similar fashion. Cell soon arrives questioning why her space station has been invaded threatening to eliminate the dragon until Fae states that this star dragon is in her care as a member of her clutch and now student. The two dragons soon leave after for Fae to calm her new student. Personality Fae is a very quiet and shy individual. She tends to keep her distance and is a bit unsure of herself being a newer Guardian. However she is shown to be competent in her abilities and is seen to be more confident when Miss Universe and Azreal are by her side. Overall though she is very friendly and loves her friends. Powers and Abilities * Dragon Form - Fae's true form is that of a large dragon though she hasn't revealed this form yet. She can use her wings to fly and her claws and teeth for offensive abilities. * Breath Weapon - Fae being a star dragon can breathe Astral fire at an opponent. * The Inbetween - Fae is able to open portals to anywhere traveling unrestricted. She can even transport others with ease between worlds or restrict them from leaving. * Mistress of Portals - She is able to open portals anywhere and can use this offensively such as cutting someone in half using a portal. * Tailor of Reality - Fae is in charge of mending tears in reality that surround the Universe. She uses her apprentices to search for these tears in reality and widen them so she can repair the tears between the Universe and Void. Alternative Roleplaying Characters Aurala Wildcrest Aurala Wildcrest is a Harpy Wind-shaper in Arcadum's Forbidden Knowledge RP. She is an outcast Harpy who is placed in Class 2. Lady Crystal Crystal Lyndon is a white and light blue kitsune who has joined Aegis. She carries a parasol with her and is the love interest of Crailek. Trivia * Faelyix loves everything about dragons. * Faelyix was a part of Chipz' Chad as far back as March 2018. * Faelyix loves to draw art in her free-time, often drawing dragons. * Don't call her "Fael." * Fae is a fan of Rooster Teeth and Achievement Hunter. This is what inspired the AH in her name. * Fae has written many well done fanfictions of characters in VRC Roleplay. These writings mostly follow Fae's own characters as well as Miss Universe and Azreal. Some of the writings are lewd. * Faelyix is Miss Universe's tailor. Links * Twitch: https://twitch.tv/AH_Faelyix * Twitter: https://twitter.com/ah_faelyix Gallery File:Fae_Full_Body.png|Fae's newest avatar made by Bream. Oldfae.png|Fae's old 'catgirl' avatar, from Shonzo's world. Newfae.png|Fae's new 'dragongirl' avatar, made by Minerva. Faelyix2.jpg Faedragon.jpg|Fae's original sketch of her dragon form, based off of her avatar's colors. Novae.jpg|Fae's rough draft of the lore of the star dragons. Category:Characters Category:People Category:Dragons